26 September 1972
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1972-09-26 ; Comments *Start of show: I'm deeply sorry that we had to lose 23 minutes of our 5th anniversary programme. We do what we can to make up for lost time, this is Fairport Convention. *Top Gear's fifth anniversary. Entire show session repeats. *Segments of the show were uploaded to YouTube in May 2012 by user RobEmbleton. *Tracks included in the recording are marked §. Session Repeats *Bonzo Dog Band, #7. First TX 03 August 1969. Recorded 1960-07-29. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit SFPS051) *Joe Cocker and The Grease Band, #3. First Broadcast 11 October 1969. Recorded 1969-09-29. No known commercial release. *Arthur Big Boy Crudup, #1. First Broadcast 14 February 1970. Recorded 1970-02-09. No known commercial release. *Faces, #2. First TX 19 September 1970. Recorded 1970-09-15. 'Around The Plynth' available on Five Guys Walk Into A Bar... (Rhino 4xCD 8122-78233-2) *Fairport Convention, #8. First Broadcast 27 September 1969. Recorded 1969-09-23. Available on Live At The BBC (Island 4xCD 9845385) *Led Zeppelin, #2. First Broadcast 29 June 1969. Recorded 1969-06-24. Available on BBC Sessions (Atlantic 2xCD 7567-83061-2) *Soft Machine, #2, First Broadcast 15 June 1969. Recorded 1969-06-10. Available on BBC Radio 1967 - 1971 (Hut 2xCD, 2003 HUX 037) *T. Rex, #8 (repeat). First TX 07 November 1970. Recorded 1970-10-26. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit 12" SFPS 031). *Gene Vincent and The House Shakers, one and only session (rpt). First TX 06 February 1971. Recorded 1971-01-25. 'Whole Lotta Shakin' available on Rebel Heart Vol. 6 (TKO Magnum Music). *Loudon Wainwright III, #2 (repeat). First Broadcast 13 October 1971. Recorded 1971-10-11. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 4 begins at the beginning of the show' *Fairport Convention: The Lady Is A Tramp (session) *Joe Cocker: Delta Lady (session) *Led Zeppelin: Travelling Riverside Blues (session) *Soft Machine: The Moon In June (session) *Faces: Had Me A Real Good Time (session) *Loudon Wainwright III: Say That You Love Me (session) *Bonzo Dog Band: Monster Mash (session) *Back Door: Jive Grind (LP - Back Door) Blakey (Peel plays a snippet of this before the news, as he had extra time) :(news edited out) *T.Rex: Ride A White Swan (session) *Arthur Big Boy Crudup: That's Alright (session) *Gene Vincent and The House Shakers: Rocky Road Blues (session) @''' (short snippet of the end on File 2) *Fairport Convention: Tam Lin (session) '''@ *Led Zeppelin: Communication Breakdown (session) @''' (short snippet of the beginning on File 2) *Faces: Around The Plynth (session) '''# *T.Rex: Sun Eye (session) #''' (short snippet on File 1) *'''File 3 begins *Bonzo Dog Band: Tent (session) *Loudon Wainwright III: Motel Blues (session) *Joe Cocker and The Grease Band: Darling Be Home Soon (session) *Faces: Country Comfort (session) *Led Zeppelin: What Is And What Should Never Be (session) :(JP: 'We end with another track from Gene Vincent and The House Shakers. This one is the old classic which I used to sing at old Army Camp dances, believe it or not, when I used to get a bit drunk and stagger on to the stage - before they pushed me off again.') *Gene Vincent and The House Shakers - Say Mama (session) *'File 3 & 4 ends at the end of the programme' Tracks marked #''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Top Gear 1972-09-26 Faces.mp3 *2) Top Gear 1972-09-26 Fairport.mp3 *3) Top Gear 1972-09-26f.mp3 *4) J P Top Gear 26 Sept 1972 complete.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:07:58 *2) 00:08:18 *3) 00:25:42 *4) 01:36:20 ;Other *1-3) Thanks to YouTube user RobEmbleton for making these available. *4) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Mediafire *2) Mediafire *3) Mediafire *4) Mooo Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes